dragon with in three
by maskwolf
Summary: the evil hamster is back but he created four experiments three escape but one got lost and lost hes memories and thought he was once human but is not he has other brother and sister they each one have a element of there own
1. Chapter 1

** this maskwolf this is my very first story so be nice to me ok good late story begin so enjoy.**

**it so dark and cool where am I. OK late start from the beginning I was asleep woke up by the sun i wanted to stay asleep so cover my head so i stayed asleep until my mom sad it night-time you sleep all day you need go out side for some time to clear you head or else it will start to hurt all night so I want you out side. It's good to have a forest for a backyard i walk until heard something loud noise than ever thing whit black I was floating in the darkness my body felt like it on fire than I feel needles where digging into my skin then it all stop I felt relief. Time what time is it felt like internity just floating here i can't move some reason just there floating then a very bright light came then i was outside in a poodle and then there this pink thing in front of me also some light violet on it nose and very long thing come out it head and a white v on it chest and very black eyes **

**it: hi my name is angel what yours**

**I look at her I freak out she put her hand on my arm i look at her i feel weird **

**unknown: I can't remember my name do you now my is**

**angel: no that way I ask are you ok**

**unknown: no I feel I lost part of my mind**

**angel: ow ok let's go to jumba he well help you**

**unknown: ok um who jumba**

**she look at me with a confused look on her face**

**angel: you do not know who is jumba **

**unknown: ok you make I should know this guy name jumba any way**

**angel look at me like I was a cray person **

**unknown: stop looking at like that you making me very uncomfortable here**

**angel: you should know him he one created you **

**I look at her in head she got be out her mind way she said he made me **

**unknown: way did you say he made me**

**angel: you are experiment like me **

**I look at her weird way did she say experiment**

**unknown : way did say experiment**

**now she real lost she think does not know he is an experiment**

**angel: you need look at a mirror**

**we walk out the forest in a town I never known **

**unknown: where are we this do not look like USA **

**she stop turn look and look at me **

**angel:this is Hawaii way you think this usa **

**unknown: I do not know i was just come to me something about usa**

**we just whit to a house look funny than this little girl**

**unknown: who is that**

**angel:ok that lilo ok**

**sheesh I think she thought I know everyone name but i do not**

**lilo: hi angel who is this with you**

**angel:well he do not know his name but we going see jumba**

**lilo:ok o there two more cousins inside o can I come with you**

**angel: sure**

**we went inside the house my arm started to itch I look at my arm i freak out way am i covered in fur**

**angel: way are you freaking out ow i forgot you need look in a mirror**

**lilo: way he need to look in a mirror**

**angel: he does not know he an experiment**

**lilo look an him he looking all over him then put his hand on top hes head he feel **

**horns **

**unknown: where is the bathroom I need look at a mirror**

**lilo point and he was fast a blur he was in the bathroom **

**ok everyone in need two oc will you help me than give ideas for two more characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay ever one o I do not own lilo and stitch show or characters but my OC's and plus I need help with the three character so review my story ok I what to know if I need to change anything ok**

**I look in the mirror I had blood-red fur and two horns on my head I had a red ruby in the middle of my forehead I look at closely the ruby it was alive I saw something moving in the ruby it kinda freak me out a little than symbol of fire on my arm in blue and it feel cold than some memories come to me I was in tube and some weird hamster talking sad his name was Hamsterville. **

**Hamsterville: I did it made my perfect creations this four element creature from the gems from extinct element dragons with other DNA to make element experiment. now no one can stop me now not even that little girl and 626 can't stop me now mu ha-ha I well call you Aodh.**

**that memories stop way I had that in my head am I human or am I not I feel confuse I pull my horns try take them off but I feel like I was trying pulling on my skull they are apart of me this is all real no what going on here than my hands catch on fire and I freak out thank goodness the bath tub had water in it I put my hands in the water I pull them back fast that hurt way do water hurt me I look the symbol on my arm fire.**

**angel: are you ok.**

**Aodh: my name is Aodh I remember my name.**

**Angel: good you remember name but that is odd.**

**Aodh: what you do not like my name or something.**

**Angel: it kinda do not suit you let's call you fire.**

**Fire: why fire my ok with it but why fire. **

**Angel: well I smell smoke so see is everything ok and see your hands are steaming.**

**I look at my hands they are steaming.**

**Fire: ow my hands where on fire I put my hands in the water and they hurt from touching the water.**

**she took my hands to look at them I feel pain through my body i pull away it hurt too much**

**Angel: sorry did I hurt you I did not mean to**

**Lilo: is everything ok**

**Angel: ya everything is ok**

**Lilo: ok ow your hands that look painful what did you do**

**Fire: ow I put my hands in water that way**

**Lilo: way would water hurt you **

**fire: will I think it's my element do not like water but think I control my element to get near water but it well take some time.**

**Angel and Lilo: what do you mean control your element**

**Fire: well I can control fire at well I just remember that**

**They look at me weird then look at each other**

**Lilo: so your saying you can make and control fire by your mind**

**Jumba: very interesting**

**everyone jump like something going to get them than I fire throw a fire-ball at Jumba he dodge it I put out the fire by absorbing the fire throw my hand ever saw with wide eyes like diner plates**

**everyone: ow**

**even me was surprise I did the absorbing the fire into my hand**

**Jumba: well I well never try to sneak on you ever again**

**everyone trying catching their breath**

**Lilo and Angel: Jumba never do that ever again ok**

**He nod so got everything together put thing where it supposed to be than I heard something it some weird yellow three-legged thing **

**unknown: what is going on**

**Lilo: it ok pleakley we got it under control **

**Pleakley: aw anther master**

**Fire: you are very rude you know that are **

**Pleakley: ow you act very different from the other experiments that jumba created**

**Jumba: I did not create him or the other three**

**everyone look at jumba with a confused look on their faces**

**Lilo and Angel: what do you mean you did not creat him**

**Fire: he is right he did not creat me**

**everyone look at when I was confirming what he sad is right**

**ok here is the chapter you be waiting now so review me what you think of this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright someone told me to not to put my hole story in bold letter ok I will do that for you that you are true first person to write to me alright the story must go on.

Everyone look at me with look of spill the beans now

Fire: I was made but some wired hamster i think his name was Hamsterville

when that sad something hit me in the face I whit throw the well I use power stop in the air flouting in mead air to look at who hit me it was a blue thing Lilo try stop it and sad it name stitch I look him I was filled so much rage I do not know it can from the earth started to shake and the sky started to darken from clouds gathering around then the ground cracked open magma came out up to me and cover my body to form a dragon and than ground close up and to say stitch try find away to defeat something that made out of magma he got an idea water how is he git it near water than the dragon now attack him then Angel stand in front of stitch and to stare at the dragon with tears going down her face why is she crying

Angel: **Fire stop this is not you I know you not that long but this is not you place stop right now before you hurt someone do you want to hurt someone hurt me instead.  
**

The dragon look at her all the rage faded away the dragon change back Fire by absorb the magma into him and starting to fall Angel ran to coach him from hitting the ground

Fire: why where you crying you do not know me

he look at her very weak and saw her eyes red why did she do that he could have killed her but I could not why i feel very weird around her why is that

Angel: I what to know you look like great guy

I keep my eyes on her like she was a goddess to him and then fall unconscious

Angel: **Fire Fire wake up jumba what wrong with Fire**

Jumba: he fall unconscious you need to late him sleep to Regan strength

She look at Jumba glade to hear he ok than she saw stitch he did not look so happy at all why did he not late Fire have a chance to trues him why so fall of hate at fire she need find out fast

Angel: Jumba where are we go put him we have no room left

Jumba was thinking where to put fire thin it hit him

Jumba: aw your room has a extra bad right

Angel : Yes why you ask that for Jumba are you thinking putting him with me

Jumba: Yes he will trust you more than any one here and the way you can keep him calm and want go all dragon on us

I look at him he is right he will trust more than any one here definitely not stitch that for sure than she was staring at him some reason she can't look away from him

Angel: (blushing) ok

Jumba walk away I pick up Fire he was very light some reason than I herd foot stapes coming it was Nato he had mostly had white fur with red zigs zags other his body he had walking stick sword ready to fight and gray scar on his left eye he was looking around for something but what may he looking for the dragon Fire turn into a while ago

Angel: Nato what are looking for

Nato look at me than at Fire he walk over took Fire from me

Nato: late me help with this where do we need to put him

I was surprise he was helping me he a very quiet type

Angel: Thank you but you did not answer my question

Nato look at me with eyes of pure happy

Nato: well I what to fight than dragon than was other here but it gone did you saw where it go

I look at him should I tall him or not I do not now if he well attack Fire with out remorse so I keep him in the dark just until Fire wake up

Angel: No I do not know where it go beater Luke next time

hes happiness whit away and look sad he did not have chance to fight a dragon

Nato: ow that's ok if you see that dragon come tall me ok

We where in my room it had grass plans wall paper with some flowers here and there Nato left I put my hand on hes head he very warm my be he can keep me warm on cold night shaking my head why am I thing like that I need stop doing that

Angel: I hope you wake up some (she put a kiss on his forehead) why did I do that for something wrong with me

Alright here the next chapter I what to put a little ya in my story like my friend whit to be in the story so Nato is born today alright if you whit be in this give me name and look of the charter I have left is two girls and one boy spots left so write to me so you be in the story ok :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ok I was tasting if someone is a true to my story so i well stop so it the next morning and i tell you true heart are revel so lat show begin.**

(6:00 am)

Angel woke up then look at Fire she was worried he will not wake up from his sleep why did he turn into a dragon she got out of bed to look if he ok the look on face he was smiling what was he dreaming about maybe he dreaming about me what am I thinking she left the room thin something grab her and push to wall and held her there she look who did it was stitch and he not happy.

Stitch: why did you do that

Angel: I do not whit no one getting hurt ok

Stitch look soften to point of hurt

Stitch: I thought you love me Angel

Angel: Stitch your heart belong to Lilo I see you look at her not way you look at me you once love me but you love Lilo more just than a friend am I right

Stitch: I ... I is it that obvious. I can't be with her I am experiment and she human we can't be together or she does not return same love I have for her I do not whit her to think i'm weird and look at me with dislike look on her face every time she look at me if I tall her I love more than just friend

someone was there with them it was Lilo she was there the whole time hearing him spilling his love to her with out knowing she was there her heart beating fast she pull stitch and his face had pure terror hoping she does love him that way. then she kiss him with so much passion it was good 5 minutes. Angel went to her room she knew he love her she whit over Fire got in bed then put her face in his chase the sent he had was very nice to her nose then hes arm what around her but he steel asleep and slowly she fall asleep in hes worm embrace.

( 3:30 PM )

Fire started wake up to fine Angel in his arms he smiled and hold her much closer to him that made her wake up and look at him.

Fire: you know I'm starting to like waking up to see you right by my side so how long was I out

Angel blush very hard you can see red on her cheeks

Angel: you were out long time it's the next day or I sleep all day today

Fire look at the clock behind her it was (3:33 pm) than look at her

Fire: no you did not sleep all day it 3:34 pm so do you whit to do something or what

Angel was happy he ask her became she whit do something with Stitch would never do with her

Angel: ok what about we go to the mall

Fire: sir we can go to the mall but one thing whats a mall

she look at him with disbelieve he do not know what a mall is

Angel: ok come on I need to take your there it going be great to have someone come with me for once

Fire: you sound like no one gave you enough attention to you why is that

Angel look at him wondered I should tall him about stitch

Angel: well I did get attention but he never real gave true attention to me but to another girl

Fire was fill with rage he going find this person who had not given this lovely girl the attention she deserve and he will pay dearly

Fire: who is this person that hurt you that way

Angel can see the anger in his eyes they look like he ready to kill someone

Angel: now Fire we do not need start a fight here so calm down

Fire: why he need to lean not make you feel like that just because of anther girl who is he

Angel: wall he with the girl he like but you need stay calm it was Stitch so do not try to fight him

Fire went out of the room to look for stitch so to teach him a lesson to not to use angel feeling like that and he found him in the living room he look at him

Fire: out side I need to talk to you alone

Stitch look at him he look ready for a fight he nod they whit out lilo look at them worried that something bad going to happen she look out the window seeing them yelling at each other

Fire: why did you use angel like that to make her feeling lowe like dirt

Stitch: what are you talking about Fire

Fire:I'm taking about you use angel to hide you feeling for anther girl who is she anyway

Stitch look at him and was angry that he knowing about Angel but he did not know who girl he with now

Stitch: that's none of your business Fire

Fire: I know it not my business to fight for her but it not right you did to her you just us her and threw her away when your do with her so you thought I was the evil one here but you are the evil one here not me

That is it Stitch threw a punch but it was caught and throw it back made him stumble back a little Stitch look at Fire than jump at him and they started roll around then Fire kick Stitch in stomach send him into a tree

Fire: that for angel heart you shattered you rat

Stitch: you love her are you made because I was her first love

Ow that made Fire really mad his whole body was cover in fire the made around them dry up in seconds the tree burn to crisp and Stitch eyes widened

with demonic voice Fire: you are going regret saying that rat

Stitch: OK Fire this gone long enough now calm down before someone get hurt

Fire: yes someone is going to get hurt it not going to be me

Angel looking out the window see Fire going at it again with Stitch why does he do this went down stairs through the front door

Angel: Fire stop now do not hurt him even if he deserve it

Stitch look at her he did not expect her to say that she walk to him his fire slowly go down every time step close to him she was right in front of him his fire was gone and she hug him he fall into her arm Stitch went to her to help her with Fire

Stitch: this guy is scary when he mad have you ever hear him talk when he mad it down right scary

Angel: no that why we need to not make him made what did you say to him

Stitch: me you said something to him first what did you said make him go off like that

Angel: well we talking about going that he never been to the mall that i sad I don't get enough attention from you and you give more attention to lilo that i did not tall him it was lilo so what did you say to sate him off

Stitch: I rub in his face that I was your first love

Angel look at Stitch i can't believe he sad that to him now he need to sleep almost a full day now well I start it well now we need late thing settle down now we got to my and put Fire in the bed I am tired now Stitch left I went in Fire bed to fall asleep he really cares about me o I starting to love him more every day.

**ok here a long one make up for the wait you had to endure when I was making it long for y'all to enjoy see if I make a longer one :) **


	5. Chapter 5

*****OK I been gone long time on this to think what to do next so no one is giving ideas so I well make them myself these cheaters water, earth, air ok ow I almost forgot Fire horns are black and hes claws are ash gray and eyes cherry red wood ok late the real show being.*****

Jumba: You can not see him yet.

All three: **why not we have not see him when we got here looking for him but you found us and found Fire first but so why not?**

Jumba: because i'm steel running test on all of you.

Water: why is Fire not getting tested?

Water fur has icy blue fur and silver horns spin back to a point about one foot long other had one and half foot long horns but not Air and her claws are deep sea blue and eyes are sea green.

Air: Water calm down ok so when can we see Fire?

Air fur is white as snow and his horns are gray and like rams horns and claws are clear you can not see them but light reflate vary good off them to blind someone eyes are sky blue.

Earth: yes when can we see owner brother?

Earth fur is chocolate brown and her horns are green and go straight like a bull horns but blade claws are yellow and eyes are oak/Mahogany .

Jumba: well he need to sleeping right now from using to much of his power.

Everyone looking at him and what to ask but he talk first.

Jumba: well some reason he about to attack Stitch but he stop when Angel stand in front of him and turn back to him self.

ever one look at each other when he sad turn back.

Water: what do you mean he turn back to him self?

Jumba: Well he turn into a dragon made out of magma.

every one was worried that Fire hurt someone.

Air: well maybe he was attack first that the only reason.

Water: Is he hurt?

Jumba: Well that from yesterday today he only us his fire power was very intersting the way increasing hes heat it was going he would equal to a plant cor be he went back to normal when Angel got close to him (talking to him self) my be he has a bon to her some way than snap him out of power from going out of control hmm.

Water: OK tall me who is this Angel person?

Jumba: Well she one my experiments she sing a sang that change good experiment to bad by hearing it.

Water: OK so where is Fire?

Jumba: Wall he would be in Angel room she be look over he when he wake up she well tall me soon as possible.

(flash back lase night) Jumba was going check on fire because Angel would be asleep he open the door he found that Angel in Fire bed in each other arm he smile ow love it come in many he was happy that Angel found some one but he was worried because he was made by him so he close the door walk to his room to go to sleep.

Water look at him why is she looking after Fire she need go to him she know him much better than girl does not know Fire as she does and will not let her brother get hurt some girl he just know.

Lilo: hay Jumba how they doing?

Jumba: well test show that there is energy come from the gem in the middle of there forehead but different gem like water is benitoite , Air is beryl , Fire is a ruby, Earth is dumortierite to match there element that so of speak and any other question.

Lilo: Yes why do they have gem in the first places ?

Earth: well we where made with the gem at broth so any other question.

Lilo: Yes can all of you turn into dragon.

Air: yes but we can not control the dragon I do not know why but I think in time we can but not now.

Lilo: Ow so do y'all went any thing before I go?

All: **Yes we went to see our brother!**

Lilo look at them they are really worry about him why.

Lilo: All of you are really worry about Fire why is that?

Water: well Fire is one who broke the mind control that evil rat had on us but some how but all of us promise to stay together no mater what.

Lilo: what how did you escape from him?

Air: we well tell you when we are all to gather so there is no missing pieces ok.

Lilo: ok I will go get Fire stay here ok.

All: we got no place to go.

*****OK cliff hanger so how do you think I do so R&R to what you think so the next chapter will be long I'm sorry it took me to long to put the next chapter. i just went know should keep this story going because I am not get getting a lot of reviews so it making worried so late see the future well hold for this story ok*** :(**


	6. Chapter 6

Fire was in bed but Angel was with him he feel safe around her he do not know why he place a gentle kiss on her forehead she shivering maybe she cold he increase his body tamper she stop shivering he hold her very close like he will not late her go for no reason he well protect her with his very life if he have to then someone coming.

Lilo: hello Fire are you in here?

Fire: yes what do you went Angel is asleep?

Lilo: can I talk to you in the hall way place?

Fire: ok I be right there in a minuet

he move he almost woke Angel up but didn't he was in the hall way

Lilo: why was Angel in your bed?

Fire look at her what to say

Fire: Well she does all time when I go to sleep for some reason she does why you ask?

Lilo: I just ask so I need you the lab now your brothers and sisters are waiting for you.

He look at her he do not know what she is talking about brothers and sisters

Fire: what are you talking about?

Lilo: your brothers and sisters.

Fire had to think than memory came to him he remember them now.

Fire: ow water,air,earth how can I forget them ok let's go.

they walk to a spaceship they went inside and there they where.

**everyone: Fire!**

Fire: hey nice see y'all again.

Water run to him hug him for dear life.

Fire: Water whats wrong?

Water: We tough we lose you.

I look at her I see tires going down her face.

Fire: well you did not lose me so how y'all been.

Lilo tap her shoe on the floor everyone look at her

Lilo: what to ask how do y'all get away from hamstervill

everyone look at each other there and nod.

Air: alright well we where trap in mine so how did we got free. It was Fire who use his power to free us by using his rage that was building up inside. You now when you bottle up rage it going to break the bottle sooner or later his power was out of control and he destroy lab but hamstervill got away when machine tall him the level of Fire body tempter was keep going until water us her power to calm him down with water music that calm him down then we where lucky there was one spaceship there for us to use so we tough we come to earth we look at some photo of earth Fire was looking a photo of a family that live in the forest so than hamstervill came right behind us shouting at us to we where in the earth atmosphere the ship blow up i hop he think we are died than here we are.

Earth: I went to go outside really bad.

Air: can we go outside?

Jumba: ok because I'm done testing so y'all can go outside.

all nod at him and happy to go outside once outside Earth fall to earth to feel it once more like a friend Air was laying the wind hit his face and he smiled big Water fond a small puddle put her feel in she was happy as all out in the open some one was watching them a machine got little closer it belong to no other than hamstervill.

Hamstervill: y'all think I lat you go that easy uh no I well get you all under my control.

Fire can feel something was wrong he look around to find something reflecting glare he snake round and found it he raise his claws and cut it in two he pick it up brought to Jumba he it over he know who made this hamstervill he look at everyone

Jumba: well I need look this over to find out what we need to know y'all have fun ok I well be back-stitch get out here and look after them

Stitch come outside and see Fire and Fire look at him if look can kill stitch well be died by now stitch walk over to him

Stitch: Fire I went to be friend not enemies so i went make a trace between us so can we be friends now.

Fire look at him he went to friend now that what happen yesterday how he use angel to hide his feeling for anther girl who I do not now.

Fire: alright but you well not use angel feeling like that and tall me who the other girl then I will be friend with you.

Stitch look at him he does not went to tell him but he has to make friend with him so he does not try to kill him again.

Stitch: alright it Lilo alright and I will not use Angel like that again so are we friend now.

Fire look at him he in love with Lilo a human but he know love is for everyone if they are need are for love so he late it be Fire look at him.

Fire: alright I will be friend with you ok do you really in love with Lilo?

Stitch look at him as why he ask that.

Stitch: Yes I love her with my whole heart why would you ask that

Fire: To love your need find out why you love the person you love so tell why do you love Lilo?

Stitch: Well when I first came to earth I was not good as I am now she see good in me that no one else see I can be good so I fell in love with her when I first lay eyes on her my heart bets faster every time I see her.

Fire: now that is love in pure form ok you know that me and Angel are together right I feel same way like you like I can not live with out her like she is a part of me.

Stitch look at him he know I feel for girl I love now that Lilo will stop asking him to make friend with Fire or she going make him sleep on couch for a week but I think this going to be great

Stitch: Alright hey tall me about your family what they like and do not like

Fire look at he asking about my brother and sisters.

Fire: why you went know them?

Stitch: So I do not get on their bad side like your so can say alive.

Fire : ha-ha ya you need stay on their good side there like me when I am mad just warn you ok Air do not like snakes and water do not like people who use people and Earth do not like people who hurt the earth ironic is it ow I went to see the island I think I should go ask Angel show me around and she said something about a mall

Stitch: dud you will go crazy if you to the mall.

Fire: why Angel went to go to the mall with someone who love her I will see you around talk about how we did something right or something wrong we did for the girl alright see you later.

Fire walk in to see Angel walking down stars and she is hot I can not look away for some reason she is standing right in front of me and kiss me on my lips that snap me out I look at her and smiled I am so happy to meet her

Fire: Do you went to go to the mall you where talking about it yesterday and I went to know if you steel went to go?

I tall you one thing her eyes shine like a star in the sky at night full of hop and dreams.

Angel: OK let's go then come on I been waiting for someone come with me for years so come on.

She was pulling my arm we got to the mall it was big

Fire: aha this place is big

Angel: ya it big so let's look around.

We look around here and there one place sale all kind of stuff that made of used computer parts. And one that you make your own stuff bear and to see kids make there own bear it was nice to see them smiles and there was one that had something called ice-cream the person look at us we where holding hands the whole time there he gave us free small ice-cream cone with ice-cream it white and it tastes very good to she look at me.

Angel: you never had ice-cream before

Fire:Ya it tastes very good so what next

she look at me and pull me here we go again we look at a clothing stores what is cloth any way but we went in and see all kind of cloth some reason she went me to try the cloth on and she did try cloth on to and tall you something I was in haven when I see her in a yellow dress .

Well I see him look at yellow dress that I was wearing I wish I can have this dress then the boss of the store went by see what wrong with her she does not need unhappy customer she walk up her.

Boss: what wrong do you need help with anything

Angel: ya I went to get this dress but I have no money

the boss of the store look at the dress she think maybe I can gave her the dress.

Boss: Alright you can have the dress but why do you went the dress.

Angel look at Fire coming out the door his eyes look at with so much love the boss see the love between them and smile.

Boss: ok you can have the dress.

Angel look at her she hug her and went to Fire he where blue pants and green short shirt she like what she see but he needs shoe but they do not need cloth but she went to wear the dress for Fire the way his eyes look at her make her feel special in those eyes make her malt in his arms but stay cool Angel get hold of your self.

Fire: why do you steel wearing that dress my not complaining or anything.

Angel: Ow they are going late me have the dress so what do you think?

Fire: I heard something called a date so you went to go out or is this a date.

Angel look at him and kiss him then look in his eyes ow what did I do to get him he make me feel complete person with him around.

Angel: Yes do you want to do something tonight or what?

Fire: late me plan something ok and to say something that dress make me speechless.

Tall you now Angel was blushing her fur turn red then look at him.

Fire: hey I like that color on your face match my fur.

Angel: Well you stop that.

Fire: sorry but you look very cute today

Angel: ok late go I feel tired.

Fire took her hand than whole her close to his heart they got home Angel went up star Fire stay down stars to think to take her on their first date.

ok I'm back sorry it took me so long but feel free what for the next one R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it be long I put a Chapter I be reading alote so here is a Chapter and I feel down so I hope you like it.**

I was thinking how was I take Angel out I do not know this island well maybe I should ask Lilo she a girl maybe she know a great place take Angel to for owe fist date hmm walk to find Lilo I found her out side with Stitch it look like she not happy for some reason I got close and hear.

Lilo: why did you tall Fire I was the other girl hu?

Stitch: Fire went to know or we will not be friends OK.

Lilo: what if he going to be mad at me being the other girl that you use Angel to hide your feeling for me why did you do that to her I know that it would be wrong to love a human but you should sad something it made me feel like you do not trues me.

Fire: Will I do not hate you Lilo so is there anything I should know?

they turn around to see Fire behind them

Lilo: why are you spying on us Fire?

Fire: ( scratching behind his head) well I was looking for you to ask if you know any place I can take Angel on owe first date to find you two fighting each other here so loud even the died can hear you two

they look at each other look ever embarrassed that they where very loud

Lilo: sorry about that I was not thinking so you taking Angel out on a date hu ok well there this one place that might work it's a cafe it nice for a first dates I hear

She look a Stitch what she just sad and he should take note or something he thous and this will keep in mind so later on to take her out on owe first date.

Fire: thank you so much Lilo I owe you one see later

Fire went inside and go up sires to the room he shared with Angel the one he love so he went in to see Angel is asleep she was ok he went over to her to hold her close to him and went to sleep for the next day.

Next day ( 6:55 )

Angel snuggle up to something that was very warm and very soft to it like she can stay there forever with out a worry in the world she open her eyes to see Fire holding her very close to him she smile he real love me how did I deserve this all well he here holding me close to me so I do not need think to hard. And there was something going on down stares she look at Fire if he up but he steal asleep she got out of the bed went to know whet going on down there what she see made her skin crawl to see the big fat head Lilo called him it's was gantu why is he here than gantu hand grab her pull out.

Gantu: Au it nice to see 624 Hamstervail wont to talked to you so late go.

Angel try to get out of he's hold then he tighten his hold on her she scream back inside something dark is happen something has unleash inside of Fire something dark he vanish. Now back outside dark shadow cover Gantu than he felt pain all over him than he drop Angel but she did not hit the grown but place by the shadow the shadow eyes was on her fill with sadness he try not late nothing to hurt her but that thing did he look at Gantu filled with anger he was going make him fill so much pain that even hell will fear him Gantu was running whale he was with Angel to check if she hurt that she was that push him over Gantu was running the jugal pushing trees out of his way then something tough him he stop to look around than saw it he turn and ran but he was not fast the shadow cover him and he scream so much he can't scream no more than he fall unconscious and stop and turn back to Fire he look at his hands

Fire: I need to know how I did that so I can use in the future.

Fire look up to the sky and close his eyes and thinking what he had done he was filled with anger that he hurt Angel (hes eyes open wide) Angel he run back to the house.

**OK**** sorry I been gone long time give some time to think how put more in this story something so help me with this story so write to me.**


End file.
